


I want you to love me

by Princess0moo



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dark Charles, Erik what did you get yourself into, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Murder, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Charles, Someone is going to die, What Have I Done, asexual trying to write romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess0moo/pseuds/Princess0moo
Summary: Everyone wants to be loved by someone. how far would you go to obtain it?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my first time posting something here, so please be gentle. Let me know if there's anything I can change to make it easier to read or whatever.

He smiled and looked down at his art. It was so breathtaking how beautiful the red coloring splattered across the flawless canvass. He gently put his hand out and caressed the cheek of his fellow colleague, Ms. McTaggart, the history and government teacher down the hall from his English III class. He smiled and spoke with that smooth British accent; the one that made everyone believe he couldn’t even hurt a fly, “I’m sorry my friend but, you brought this upon yourself. All that unwanted flirting you’ve been trying to do was giving my soon-to-be-beloved the wrong ideas and we can’t have that now, can we.”

She looked up at Charles with fearful eyes. Moira desperately wanted to scream for help but she couldn’t even make a clear sound and even if she could she was in to much pain to do nothing more than cry and beg. She helplessly watched as Charles picked up the knife again. And then another searing pain went through her abdomen again as he stabbed her again and again and again until there was no more pain and everything went dark.

Charles laughed, his hands wouldn’t let go of the knife and his arm wouldn’t stop moving in a stabbing motion. The only thing that made him finally made him stop was the chime of the clock. Charles put the knife down in the sink and walked over to the bathroom to wash all blood off his hands. He stared at his reflection. It was like looking at his true self, the person he was behind the mask that he put on to greet society. His face was covered in different red covered patterns; it was beautiful. Reluctantly, he grabbed a formerly white washcloth that was stained with old reddish-brown spots. He wiped the blood off and watched it go down the drain. Charles sighed knowing that tonight would be a lot longer than most because of the mess he made but he just couldn’t help it. Just the thought of her or any of the things she had done in the past to win Charles’ affection, just made him want to grab the knife and turn her insides into an unrecognizable pulp…again. He took a deep breath and shook those thoughts away. ‘Alright, focus Charles. You need to get this cleaned up. You still need to pick out clothes work so you can look nice for Erik’ Charles thought. He opened his eyes and looked into the kitchen. It was going to be a long night.


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to see Erik. no murder in this chapter but it'll happen again soon.

Charles walked into the school smiling with his tea in hand. Oh, it was a good day. Nothing, not even a nuclear war or the economy crashing, could ruin his mood. He smiled and waved to the office staff as they passed by him.

“Good morning Mr. Xavier, it seems like you’re having a better day today than yesterday...” One said unsure what his mood was going to be like this morning.

Charles nodded and started to unlock the door to my classroom, “Yes, I finally got that pesky stray dog that was getting into my trash taken care of. And I greatly apologize for snapping at you yesterday. I should not have let my personal problems mix into my work.”

“…Good, I’m glad to hear that…” She nodded slowly and said before leaving, “And of course you are forgiven Mr. Xavier, everyone is entitled to a bad day every once in a while; Aren’t they?”

Charles walked into his classroom and shut the door. His mind was still coming down from the high from last night. His hands were still a little shaky from excitement. Charles stared at the clock waiting for when his so-to be-beloved would walk into the teacher’s lounge at exactly ten after seven so he could avoid unnecessary questions about assignments. He probably stopped to get coffee his usual coffee – a 2/3 caff triple ristretto affogato venti vanilla bean Frappuccino to be exact – at the Starbucks a few miles from the school. Charles hated waiting for Erik to walk through the school doors, he wished that he could just follow him, just like he used to when they first met, and be with him all the time. Charles took a sip from his cup. _‘don’t worry Charles, he’ll be here soon just five more minutes.’_

When the clock finally hit the ten, Charles stood up and threw away the cup so he would have an excuse to go to the teacher’s lounge and grabbed a bunch of papers that had to be graded still. He smiled and thought, _‘I wonder if he’ll be wearing that black turtleneck? He knows I like that one on him.’_ Charles could not help but giggle a little bit at the thought of Erik picking out clothing just to tempt him. Charles looked over the already graded papers trying to get himself to put on the façade everyone was accustomed to seeing.

 Ten minutes had passed and he still had not walked through the door. Charles’ tried not to seem worried. He felt his world start to grow cold and dark. The happiness he felt earlier was fading like the seconds ticking by. _‘Where is he? He is never late. Why is he late? Maybe he got into an accident or traffic. Yes, that’s got to be it.’_ His brain started going through worst-case scenario it was all Charles could do to not think of the possibility that he was late because he was with someone outside of work. _‘No he couldn’t be I watched him after work. He loves me; he wouldn’t dare talk to someone else. He knows how much that would hurt me.’_ Charles thought in a panic. He gripped the red pen tighter in his hand.

The bell was about to ring when Erik finally walked in, his soft brown hair and piercing grayish blue eye light up the dark world. Most of the teachers had already left to get ready for their classes. Charles didn’t though, this was one of the only time they had together, he would be damned if he didn’t use it. He admired and daydreamed about the muscles that were hiding under the shirt Erik was wearing. He lightly blushed and quickly looked away when he finally noticed that Erik was looking back him at him. It was so hard for him to not stare with the fluorescent light curved around him like a halo accentuating how godly _his_ Erik really was; It just left Charles awestruck with one thought going through his mind, _‘this really is a good day.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> charles is not subtle in any regard (the boy is extra AF). he would be the worst serial killer because while he's smart enough to get away with it, he says a lot of weird things that have red flags attached. The next update won't be for a long time because with college starting up I don't have a lot of time to write but don't worry I have, like, half a plan on how this will go.


End file.
